


博肖架空短篇 - 姐弟戀(R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys, 性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 啵贊單性轉，大綱文請自行避雷為了搞黃而搞黃背景：王啵去女友家住出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 2





	博肖架空短篇 - 姐弟戀(R，完)

剛睡醒的姐姐突然嚇懵了，她們全家人在過年時都會睡在老家的大通鋪，這次男友一家剛好也在同城過年，特地跑來找姐姐，沒想到被媽媽見著，看小伙子乖巧可愛的，就硬把人留下來住了一晚，沒想到一早起來，姐姐發現這臭小子不知道何時跑來把自己塞進姐姐和牆壁間的縫隙，還不要命的掀起姐姐的衣服把她胸罩給解了，奶膘整個埋進姐姐的胸裡，流了一灘口水在上面。

姐姐氣得用力掐了他的奶膘一把，把人硬生生捏醒，王啵一邊揉著臉頰唉唉叫，一邊一臉委屈地和姐姐撒嬌，「寶寶你幹嘛啊？痛啊⋯」肖贊聽了氣不打一處來，這回擰著他的耳朵小聲罵道，「你不要命啦！我爸媽就睡在邊上你是要死啊！」王啵用剛睡醒的憨傻奶音說道，「姐姐的被子那麼厚，看不出來的！」

「你⋯啊！」肖贊又想罵人，沒想到竟被硬物從腿跟往下身頂直接蹭過敏感的陰蒂，她驚呼尚未出聲就被王啵摀住了嘴，那人叉開他的腿，用晨勃的性器頂弄她的穴口，隨著他的動作，逐漸流出的淫液將蕾絲內褲弄得濕淋淋的，王啵小聲地在肖贊耳邊說道，「寶寶你是水做的嗎？讓我幫你堵上吧，要不一會被子都濕了⋯」

如果眼刀可以殺死人，王啵現在早就被肖贊給滅了，情慾上湧不解決也不行，姐姐只好小聲警告，要他別大動作吵醒爸媽，然後自己咬住睡衣，讓王啵把她的內褲脫下來，自己扶著王啵巨大的性器慢慢挺動腰身將性器插進去，因為手邊沒潤滑，要容納王啵的性器本就不易，他看姐姐進得如此辛苦，於是再次埋進姐姐的胸裡舔舐著乳暈，將內縮在裡面的乳頭一點一點的吸出來，姐姐興奮地又吹出水，終於將緩緩進入的性器一插到底，兩人低聲發出了滿足的慰嘆。

礙於父母就睡在邊上，雖然天還沒亮，但也不確定父母是否會突然起來上洗手間，王啵只好按捺著性子緩慢的抽插，平常習慣小男友大開大合操幹的姐姐也覺得總少了什麼，於是拍了拍小男友，讓他把自己放在床尾的包包拿過來，王啵不想離開姐姐濕熱的甬道，用腳勾起了包包，側身把包拿了過來，姐姐小心地翻找，從旅行包裡拿出了跳蛋，王啵一看雞巴更硬了，捏著姐姐的奶頭說道，「寶寶也太騷了吧，連過年時裡面都想塞東西。」肖贊捶了下小奶狗的胸口，「也不想想是誰每天都說想住在裡面不出來，嗯？」

王啵摸摸鼻子，默默抽中性器，將跳蛋塞了進去，又插了回去，他按著肖贊的後腦勺重重地吻上去將跳蛋直接開到了中檔，受不了這樣刺激的姐姐水越流越多，王啵爽得頭皮發麻，一往上頂，馬眼就會被震動的跳蛋刺激到，而姐姐也會因為跳蛋被頂上了g點，陰道越攪越緊，王啵抓著姐姐的奶子，小幅度的抽插，奶頭被他的大手夾在指縫捏得變形，他看得眼熱忍不住用指甲摳弄乳縫，又爽又痛的快感讓姐姐哭得滿臉淚，王啵邊親邊操，感覺姐姐的陰道濕滑的像失禁一般，事實上兩人一早起來也沒上過洗手間，此時鄰近高潮的姐姐感覺自己快尿出來了，用力的掐了小狼狗的奶頭讓他別動。

「姐姐沒想到你有這種癖好！」王啵癟嘴揉了揉被捏疼的胸部，想到每次姐姐揍他都是下狠手就一陣委屈，尤其他都快射了姐姐居然這樣對他。肖贊害臊著臉說道，「癖好個屁！我⋯我想尿尿，你能先讓我去廁所嗎？」她自己都覺得這樣挺狠的，但萬一真尿出來那就真的完了，只好硬生生地掐停了兩人即將達到的高潮，和小男友商量道，王啵想了想拿了兩件浴袍給姐姐還有自己穿上，把人抱著就往樓上沒人住的邊間跑，姐姐身體裡還夾著正在震動的跳蛋，又被王啵拖著屁股性器頂住，爽得只能咬住他的肩膀不讓自己呻吟出聲。

到了廁所王啵讓姐姐站在馬桶邊，從後面又操了進去，一手勾起姐姐的腳，讓她單腳站立，同時惡劣地舔舐她的耳道像是抽插性器，低聲說道，「寶寶可以尿了！」「王啵⋯你這樣我怎麼尿！！！」「你不尿我就繼續操了喔！」說罷也沒等姐姐回答，自顧自地抓著姐姐的奶子又操幹起來，她被頂得連小腹都凸出，跳蛋還被王啵調到最大檔，爽得連吞嚥都忘記，小舌頭掛在唇邊，口水沿著臉頰流到頸項，王啵看姐姐即將高潮，索性將跳蛋頂在姐姐的敏感點不動，享受跳蛋按摩著敏感的龜頭已經姐姐緊致的陰道，肖贊在高潮之際咬住浴袍邊，嗚嗚咽咽的潮吹了，大股的淫液澆灌在王啵炙熱的性器，高潮中抽搐的陰道緊緊咬住他的性器，王啵抽動了兩下，也悶哼著射了出來，一股股精液刺激著高潮中的姐姐，她渾身顫抖地張開口，「不行、不行！嗚嗚⋯哈啊！要尿⋯嗯啊、尿了啊啊——————！」

「寶寶乖，別哭⋯噓———失禁的寶寶也很美！」王啵抱著懷裡邊哭邊尿出來的姐姐，一邊晃動腰身刺激她，尿完之後的姐姐失神地躺在王啵懷裡，跳蛋不知在何時被王啵關掉，兩人靜靜的感受高潮的餘韻，姐姐轉頭說道，「趕緊帶我去清洗呀，一會還得吃藥，臭小鬼⋯就知道幹！」爽過的王啵此時聽話的不得了，姐姐讓他清洗將清洗，整理將整理，連句話也不敢吭，就連最後被姐姐報復性的蹂躪了奶膘一番他也是一臉傻笑地不知道疼，最後姐姐命令他抱著她回去睡覺，不准跑來她隔壁，他也是樂呵答應。

早上起床，正在準備早餐的肖母看著王啵驚呼出聲⋯  
「哎呀小啵你這臉怎麼腫成這樣！是發生什麼事了嗎！」  
肖贊甜甜地說道，「媽，沒事，他那就是水腫⋯我給他喝點綠茶就沒事了，對吧小啵？」  
「嗯對，每天喝口姐姐的綠茶，能消腫！」王啵傻笑道。

完


End file.
